bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato Maya
|English Name = Maya Yamato |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Third Year Second Year (Season 1) |Class = 3-B 2-B (Season 1) |Birthday = November 3 |Gender = Female |Height = 161 cm |Band = pasupare |Position = Drummer |Instrument = TAMA Silverstar VK Limited Edition 5-Piece Shell Pack |Zodiac = Scorpio (♏︎) |Blood Type = O |Likes = Vegetable sticks |Dislikes = Fancy food |Hobbies = Tinkering with sound equipment |Image Color = #99DD88 |Seiyuu = Nakagami Ikumi (中上育美) }} Yamato Maya is a third-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and the drummer of Pastel*Palettes. Prior to joining the band, she was a studio musician. Originally, Maya wasn't intended to be a member of the band, but was prompted in by Chisato due to their lack of finding a drummer, and after they had seen Maya without her glasses. Appearance Maya has shoulder-length, pale brown hair with layered forelocks and a tuft of bangs covering her forehead. She wears half-rim glasses over her dark green eyes. During performances she removes her glasses. She adorns her hair with ribbons or accessories. Her outfit is mint and lavender themed, with her top styled to match Hina and Eve. Her casual attire consists of a white tank-top paired with black pants that have thin suspender straps, brown finger-less gloves, and a long, dull blue jacket tied around her waist. She wears a beige newspaper boy cap. Personality A tomboy who appears awkward around other people, Maya isn't very social and does not take care of her hair and skin, and used to be a bit socially withdrawn prior to becoming a drummer. But around musical equipment she becomes ecstatic and is impossible to stop when talking about her beloved hobby, unless she herself realizes she is rambling on. Maya admires Eve for her looks and is also good friends with her, and Aya as well for her dedication on becoming a great idol. Because of her awkward nature, she is also often teased by Hina (unintentionally most of the time), and gently scolded by Chisato because of her unique "Huhehe" laugh. Despite this the other band members, as well as other characters, acknowledge her as a very reliable girl and enjoy listening to her knowledge of music and different kinds of musical equipment. Maya was shown to be insecure at first whether she deserved to be, and was fitting enough to be an idol. As the story goes on, along with her interacting with the other members (especially Aya) Maya realizes she enjoys being an idol and wants to stay in Pastel*Palettes no matter what. She also initially did not believe that she would gain a lot of fans as she thought of herself as more plain compared to the other band members. Game Interactions A list of characters Maya interacts with in the game. Videos Introduction= Trivia * Maya refers to herself with the "jibun" pronoun, which literally means "oneself" and is a very casual pronoun. ** Adding to this, she is the only girl who refers to herself with a unique pronoun and not with "watashi", "atashi", or in third person like Ako and Hagumi. * She loves cats and doesn't like dogs. * Maya has a slight fear of heightsPastel*Palettes! Deserted Island Idols/Event Story. * Maya is a member of her school's drama club together with Kaoru, though she mainly works as a technician there. Interestingly as she has known Kaoru for some time, Maya is also able to "translate" the things that Kaoru saysBackstage Methods/Event Story. * She has the habit of going into tight spaces and finds being in them comfortable and calming.Pastel Life Episode 4 * Her last name, Yamato, means "Japan" and signifies its cultureFile:Loading Screen Comic 38.jpg. * According to Yukina, if she'd never met Ako, she would have considered inviting Maya to join Roselia instead due to her dedicated personality and knowledge of musicLet's Get Started!/Card Story#Special Episode. References Navigation ru:Ямато Мая Category:Pastel*Palettes Category:Characters